


Barbara is Leaving Gotham (formerly titled: A Trip Down South)

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [11]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics)
Genre: A Brief Affair, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Miscarriage, Near Death, Needs a change of scenery, Partners to Lovers, Rejection, Unplanned Pregnancy, life is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara's broken heart finds her in a predicament between the two men that she loved and what she must do for herself.She has to find answers to some very tough questions.She needs to find happiness, where ever it might be.Damn Bruce!Damn Dick!She's pregnant after an affair. It wasn't planned.Neither of those men is suitable for her right now.Bruce is cold and jealous, even after knocking her up.Dick is living in the past, they aren't those kids any longer.Both of them need to grow up.Why does her life always become so complicated?





	1. I'm Pregnant!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has an affair with Bruce while Dick is out of town.
> 
> When Dick returns he wants Barbara back and things are wonderful for a few weeks.
> 
> But Barbara finds out she's pregnant. Timing points to Bruce!
> 
> Bruce takes it into his own hands to tell Dick, and they have a fist fight.
> 
> Barbara runs to escape their fighting and almost miscarries, and wakes up in the hospital.
> 
> Should she keep the baby?
> 
> Her boyfriend, her lover, and her father will all have to wait for her to decide on her future.
> 
> This might spell the end of Batgirl's career. 
> 
> Barbara is deeply depressed, and has to get herself back from the void she's in.

* * *

Dick Grayson had left Gotham a few years ago.

He packed up all his belongings in a large backpack and took off on his motorcycle.

Bruce Wayne was too stubborn to acknowledge him as a fitting partner and he made it too painful and difficult to stay. 

"Bruce, it can't always be your way or the highway. You've got to learn to trust me. You won't be there to catch me my whole life, so let me try, please!" Dick pleaded and argued.

"I will when you're ready. Obviously, you aren't ready yet if you keep acting like this, Dick. You messed up last time, you need more training and that's it, or just hang up the suit right now." Bruce told him.

Bruce was acting stubborn and pigheaded. But he was also a controlling bastard sometimes.

Dick moved out of Gotham, and he got a job as a police officer with the Bludhaven police force and a small comfortable apartment for himself.

"Good work today, Officer Grayson, we couldn't have done this without you."

"Thanks, sir, I'm just doing my job."

It was nice getting praise after a job instead of getting barked at like a child.

Dick also began his own mission in his new city as a hero of his own making, with new colors that represented his rebirth. He would no longer be that little bird Robin, but reborn as Nightwing. He was an adult now and a hero in his own right.

Nightwing was a sensation in the news, taking down the kingpins of crime that had become so entrenched in Bludhaven. 

His current city was grateful, though Batman was not, nor was he happy for his adopted son, though he should have been.

Dick was happy for the most part, but he found that he missed his old girlfriend in Gotham, Barbara Gordon.

He wanted to try to build a relationship again with her, she was the only one that had really known him like nobody else ever could.

He planned to make their connection permanent soon.

He would be so happy!

 

* * *

 

When Dick left, Barbara stayed behind in Gotham to work with Batman. It was the mission she'd signed up for all those years ago.

Dick had wanted her to come with him, but she had refused, opting to stay.

Barbara had loved Dick, but he'd been gone with little to no contact for a long time now.

When he left he never said goodbye to her or even left a note to explain.

He was just left without a single word. Not even a message on her phone.

She was devastated by his sudden departure and felt that their relationship was now done. 

She cried for a long while, he'd been her first love and his departure left a huge hole in her heart.

But there was only so long you could keep a candle burning in the window before it burned itself out.

She'd waited for what felt like a very long time, and she needed someone to hold her in the lonely nights and comfort her after failed missions.

Dick wasn't there for her, so she sought out love and comfort where it could be found.

At first, there was only some flirting between her and Bruce. Then a few kisses were stolen in the night. It escalated into an affair after a slow long burn.

She found herself falling into Bruce's embrace;  after all, he was her first crush, and they had a lot in common.

He was an excellent lover, but a sorry excuse of a man as far as she was concerned.

But she never accepted his poor treatment of her.

They enjoyed a short and heated affair, which quickly burnt out as well.

She finally broke it off between them.

Bruce could be a real bastard sometimes, and it wasn't worth the trouble or the heartache any longer. Maybe she was better off on her own.

 

* * *

 

Dick returned from Bludhaven a few weeks later to see Barbara and ask if they could start seeing each other once more.

Barbara agreed to try once again.

They'd been together and broken up so many times, maybe this was the one that would finally work, she thought.

Dick had even secretly purchased her a ring, though it wasn't yet the right time to propose.

They were enjoying being together, it felt as natural and comfortable as an old shoe.

They dated, went out to shows and dinner, and it all fell back into a sweet romance.

Only a few weeks after Dick had returned, Barbara felt that something was physically wrong with her, her period was later than usual and she didn't feel like herself.

She visited her gynecologist who ran some tests.

But one test came back positive, she was seven weeks pregnant.

Dick had only returned a few weeks before, there was no possibility that it could be his.

"Oh my God no, it's got to be Bruce's baby! I'll have to tell him," she said out loud to herself after she got the phone call.

She met with him the next day in the Batcave and stopped him for a moment as he worked at the computer bank.

"I need to tell you something important, Bruce." she began.

"What is it Barbara, I'm busy here," he said brusquely. He had been abrupt with her ever since Dick had returned.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant," she revealed.

"Tell Dick congratulations, I'm sure he'll be thrilled," he said with ice in his voice.

"Dick has only been back for three weeks," she told him.

"In that case, you should tell him yourself, it's not my place to interfere," he said much too smoothly.

It wasn't like him not to slap Dick in the face when he could, especially lately.

"I do plan to tell him. Is that all you have to say?" she tried to give him one more chance.

"There's nothing else to say, you're with Dick, he'll probably assume it's his," he replied as he turned back to the computer.

"Huh! That's just like you, isn't it? Well, screw you too Bruce! Could you possibly be any more of a fucking asshole?" she cursed.

That was that. He knocked her up and didn't give a shit about it.

Dick came down to the Batcave himself a few minutes later.

Barbara had planned on telling him when they were alone later that evening.

Looking back, she should have known better.

Bruce had let the chance to hurt Dick slip away much too easily

 

* * *

  Mere minutes later there was a shouting match between Bruce and Dick.

"I had a short affair with Barbara, yes, but that's not what's important now Dick," Bruce said roughly.

"What do you mean it's not important, you've known how I feel about her. I've loved her for years, ever since college! How could you betray me like this, Bruce!" Dick said incredulously.

"She's pregnant and it's mine," Bruce said coldly.

"You fucking god-damned son of a bitch!" Dick yelled and cracked him in the jaw.

Barbara heard the crack of Dick's fist from across the room, and Bruce's mouth was bleeding heavily. She only wished she'd been the one to beat him.

 Barbara couldn't stand by and watch the two of them fighting, it was tearing her apart.

She knew the safest place when they were at it was far away, so still wearing her civilian clothes, she took off on her bike.

"Hey, I made a choice, and it wasn't a good one, but it's done and over with. I can't stand by and watch this bullshit, I've got to get out of here! Try not to kill each other," she shouted at them both as she drove off toward the city.

She rode around town hoping to clear her head.

The breeze in her hair felt good, but she was still upset.

How could Bruce be an even bigger asshole than usual?

It wasn't his place to tell Dick about any of it.

Not the affair, not the pregnancy, nothing.

He broke his word again. Lied!!

 Fucking shitheaded bastard.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't paying attention to her route, but by default, she found herself driving in Crime Alley.

She passed a mugging in progress and stopped out of habit.

"Hey, old man, hand over your money or the kid gets it!" said Big and Ugly.

She found the mugger in an alley holding a gun to a child's head while demanding money from the child's grandfather.

"That's not how we play nice around here!" she told him before she attacked him.

She had covered the lower half of her face with her wool scarf and jumped off her bike to intervene.

The guy was huge compared to her, and he'd gotten in a few good hits, including a hard kick with a heavily booted foot to her stomach.

She was still distracted from earlier but succeeded in taking him down eventually.

She dialed 911, "Hey, I need the police to pick up a mugger that some passing citizen took down."

She felt great about taking out that trash, but she was suddenly feeling a little woozy.

Walking back to her bike she was in some of the worst pain she could ever remember.

She collapsed to the ground, her knees pulled in to her stomach with intense pain and her pants were becoming soaked in her own blood.

Could she have been shot and not even realized it?

She dialed 911 again on the phone she was still holding.

"Please, I need an ambulance, I'm bleeding seriously. I'm Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon's daughter. I'm at Oak and Main, hurry please, I'm feeling very faint."

She eventually passed out. There was so much blood pooling on the ground around her, so much!

 

* * *

 

When she awoke she thought that she was might be in the hospital, or was it perhaps the medical bay at the Batcave?

She felt very weak and disoriented, and it was hard to focus.

"Barbara, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked her father, Jim Gordon, while holding her hand.

"Dad? What happened to me, was I shot?" she asked, still feeling the effects of the massive hemorrhaging.

"They won't tell me what happened to you, Barbara. Patient confidentiality and all of that mumbo-jumbo. I'll call for the doctor to come in and see you. She wanted to speak to you, she looked very grave."

The doctor came in the room a few moments later.

"Sir, I'll need you to wait outside, I don't have the patient's permission to share her status with you yet," she explained.

When they were alone, she checked Barbara's vitals. They still were far from ideal.

"Miss Gordon, you've lost a lot of blood, but we were able to save your baby. You'll need to remain here until we can replace the blood that you've lost. You're in a very weakened state and you must have complete bedrest or you might lose this child," the doctor kindly explained.

"Thank you, Doctor. Could you please send in my father? I'd like to talk to him."

"Just for a few minutes, you're in a very delicate condition, too much stress could be fatal to your pregnancy. I'll check on you again in a few hours."

 

* * *

 

"You'd better sit down, Dad. I've got some news for you." she began.

"What is it Barbara, were you shot? They wouldn't tell me anything at all, but there was a lot of blood leaking down your pants. I was so scared!"

"No, I wasn't shot, but I thought I was."

Getting shot could never hurt like that. 

"I'm pregnant, Dad. It's not Dick's baby. I had a short thing with someone who's out of my life now and doesn't care at all."

"But then I nearly lost the baby. I was kicked really hard in the stomach, and I lost a lot of blood. I'm lucky that I'm alive and didn't have a complete miscarriage."

"Please don't ask me about the affair, it's over now and painful to discuss. I made a mistake, a big one, I was stupid and I wasn't using my head."

"Now they want me on complete bedrest for I don't know how long. I don't know how to stay still, but if I don't, I'll lose the baby."

"Oh Barbara, I don't need to know about your love life, that's your own business. I trust you. You're human, and you're bound to make a mistake or two. I'm just glad that you're alive. You rest up, Baby Girl. I love you, mistakes and all. Just tell that asshole of a guy to leave you the hell alone. I won't ask, but I can probably guess. I'll leave it alone, I promise."

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You just rest up and get yourself better, okay? I'll let you sleep now, and see you again tomorrow."

Barbara slept for hours thanks to the drugs, but her sleep was filled with nightmares instead of being restful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara isn't doing very well.  
> She feels like she's betrayed Dick by sleeping with Bruce.  
> Bruce is acting colder than a snowman towards her, even though he's the one that knocked her up.  
> She's weak and came close to death after her body nearly miscarries.
> 
> Barbara will have some very difficult decisions to make, and soon.
> 
> How will she ever make up with Dick?  
> Will Bruce stop acting like an asshole?
> 
> Should she keep the baby or have an abortion?  
> She feels like she's made some awful life choices lately, and she needs to face the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara woke up in the hospital, having no idea what happened to her.  
> Now she knows that she very nearly avoided having a complete miscarriage, and had heavily hemorrhaged.   
> Now she must remain in bed until she's regained her health or risk the life of her unborn child.

* * *

Dick visited her the next day, She'd called him to let him know where she was.

He was beside himself with worry.

After she explained why she was in the hospital, she told him, "I still love you, Dick, and I'll always love you. But right now my head and heart are too confused to be with anyone. I'm not breaking up with you, but I need to pull myself together after all of this. I have to figure out my life by myself for once."

"Take all of the time that you need, Babs. I'll be here if you need me. Did you...  want me to stop visiting too?" he looked down at his feet to cover his hurt.

"No, you're my best friend above everything. You won't get rid of me that fast, I'm afraid," she assured him, holding his hand tightly.

She called and told Bruce she was ill and couldn't patrol for at least a few weeks. He simply answered "Fine," no questions of 'how are you' or anything.

He was still being a heartless bastard.

Maybe she should have told him that she's in the hospital and why, but he probably wouldn't be concerned, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Dick returned to the mansion looking exhausted and sat down on the sofa and began crying. 

 

Alfred asked what was wrong, and Dick told him most, but not all of it.

 

"Barbara was in the hospital, she's pregnant and almost had a miscarriage. She isn't sure she wants to be with me right now, and I'm not sure that I blame her."

 

Alfred was sharp. "Does this have anything to do with the fight you all had the other day? I could nearly hear it in the attic," he asked.

 

"Yeah, that's part of it. Bruce has to always stick his nose where it doesn't belong, and tried to drive a wedge between me and Babs. He's such a dick sometimes, Alfred."

 

"Yes, Master Dick, he can be very stubborn. Pigheaded. Obtuse. Oh, there are so many words for him, but most I cannot bring myself to say," he said with a wink.

 

"Thanks, Alfred. You always understand."

 

He sniffled and blew his nose.

 

* * *

 

Bruce was brooding in the Batcave again.

 

Alfred inquired, "Master Bruce, have you been to the hospital to visit Miss Gordon yet? She isn't feeling very well, she was found passed out in Crime Alley. She's lost a lot of blood and was getting transfusions, so I've heard."

 

"What? I thought she was just at home and sick, or angry at me, what's happened to her, Alfred?"

 

"Perhaps, sir, you should find out yourself. She was rather close enough to death's door to ring the doorbell, I'm afraid, sir."

 

Bruce needed a good spanking in his opinion, if only he still could!

 

Bruce had no idea what had happened, but transfusions? That had to be something more serious than he thought.

 

That must be why she sounded so poorly on the phone, he thought that she was just angry at him.

 

* * *

 

Bruce quietly entered Barbara's hospital room late at night.

 

She looked so pale and had a pint of blood being transfused into her arm.

 

He examined her clothes in the closet, her pants were soaked in blood, but there were no bullet holes.

 

There was a trail of blood that ran down her legs and then went sideways, leaving her pants caked with the dried residue.

 

She'd been bleeding profoundly and must have collapsed, he concluded. It looked like a great deal of blood.

 

_Did she lose the baby?_

 

He felt terrible for the way he'd treated her.

He had merely used her in his battle against Dick.

And then he threw their affair and her resulting pregnancy in Dick's face like a real asshole.

 

Oh, God! 

Dick was right.

Barbara was right.

He was a horrible person.

 

He sat down in the visitor's chair and held his head in his hands, tears streaming were down his face.

He didn't deserve the people in his life, he treated them all like shit.

 

Barbara opened her eyes and noticed him sitting there, looking wretched.

 

Was he crying? That couldn't be, maybe he was just resting?

 

"Bruce" she whispered.

 

"Barbara, are you all right? You didn't say that you were in the hospital, I thought you were just angry at me.

I'm extremely sorry. I've been acting like a terrible person to you and to Dick. I guess that I was simply jealous. I had no right to be. Please forgive me for being a real asshole."

 

"Yes, you were an asshole. I tried to get between a big ugly mugger and an old man. He hit me hard in the stomach with his boot. I felt fine as I called for him to be picked up, but a few moments later I felt dizzy and in unbelievable pain. I collapsed and managed to call 911 and must have passed out. I was bleeding so much, I thought I'd been shot in the femoral artery. I was beginning to have a miscarriage but they managed to save the baby. I lost a lot of blood, though, and need bed rest or I would lose the baby for sure."

"I'm not even sure now whether it's worth the trouble now. You never wanted it, and I never expected it. And I don't want Dick taking responsibility for our stupid mistake." 

"He shouldn't need to clean up our mess, it's not his job," she finally said.

 

"I'm so sorry. It's _my fault_ that all this happened. _I_ got you pregnant. _I_ fought with Dick. _I_ treated you badly. _I_ was cold to you when you probably needed me to be there for you. Is there anything that I can do to make up for being such a huge ass?" he looked like he meant it this time.

 

He still had the tracks of his dried tears on his face.

"When I thought we'd almost lost you, Barbara, all the bullshit went away. That's all it was, a load of bullshit," he held her gently, kissing the top of her head over and over.

 

"Well, I assume half of that responsibility.  I should have insisted on a condom, but things happened so fast. I was there too, you know. It's on me as much as it's on you. At least I'm not signing the kid up for the League of Assassins Preschool."

 

He almost smiled at that. Damien was indeed a handful but was still his own son, and he loved him.

 

"Barbara, honestly I would love to have another child, but I'm a real fuck-up of a father. Maybe if we both were in their life, it might not be as crazy as my other kids' lives are. And I mistreated Dick the worst," he admitted.

 

"Hmm, there is that Bruce. But it's way too fucked up already. Dick's little brother or sister is going to be his ex-girlfriend's child with his father? Even for us, that's way too crazy." 

"I need some time to figure my life out, it's gotten so out of hand. Keeping this baby is not going to be an option. I don't think I have any mothering instincts at all. Maybe the miscarriage was meant to be a blessing in disguise."

 

"Barbara! Don't say that, that's appalling!" Bruce blanched.

 

"Yes, but it's true. Our affair was a choice, but we have no right to bring a child into this world because of it. I ended it with you because it was already becoming toxic. The loving was great, but you were an ass to me, face it, Bruce.

I was a throwaway, like all the rest of your conquests. I felt like shit and had to break it off. You'll never learn to commit to anyone and treat them the right way. You have to fix yourself, and I need to fix me.

This baby is a complication nobody wants or even needs right now, he or she should never have brought into existence in the first place."

She let out a long sigh.

 

"I'm tired, Bruce. Go home, I need my sleep." She turned away from him and closed her eyes, trying to hide her own painful tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear readers,
> 
> Barbara's life has been turned upside down  
> Bruce poked his nose where it didn't belong, and got punched in the face for it.  
> There's an even bigger rift between Bruce and Dick.  
> Barbara is barely alive after having nearly miscarried and losing a lot of blood because of it.  
> She has decided to terminate her pregnancy because it's the right thing to do.  
> She doesn't want a pity marriage to either Bruce or Dick.  
> She doesn't feel like she'd be a good mother, though I disagree.
> 
> But one thing is sure, my dear readers is that Barbara needs a fresh beginning.  
> She needs her old mojo back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara needs some time to clear her head and needs some distance and to gain some perspective.  
> Her life is so messed up right now, and she has an important choice to make.  
> She needs to get away and fix her life the proper way.

* * *

 Barbara began making phone calls about out of town jobs and sending out resumes.

 

She needed a change of scenery badly. Gotham held too many ghosts for her and she couldn't stand staying there.

Terminating her pregnancy was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but it was all for the best.

She was sure of that.

 

She began packing up her belongings.

 

She wasn't sure where she would go but she had to leave Gotham for a while.

 

She found an old scrapbook and glanced through the pages...

 

Her old gymnastics awards, the day she earned her first black belt, her college graduation, her university graduation, pictures of her first apartment.

 

In another album, photos of her mom, dad, and brother all smiled back at her, this old book had so many memories. 

 

She recalled her first hand sewn Batgirl uniform, and the day Batman finally began acceptance of her.

Not that she needed it, but he had made all of Gotham his territory and it meant a lot to her at the time.

 

There were many other undocumented memories too.

Her first kiss, first dates, and that awful school prom where she was a wallflower all night long.

She packed them all into boxes too.

 

* * *

 

She'd gotten back loads of job offers from around the country, too many to count at the moment, and she was offered some very choice positions.

She would take her time going over those carefully.

 

She had asked her boss for a letter of recommendation and also gotten one from the Gotham PD from when she had worked for them briefly.

 

She made a few phone calls and found a place that she liked in a pleasant town in Florida.

She sent them a check for the first and last month's rent.

 

She spent the next few days packing up her entire life into a few cardboard boxes, and it was very emotional.

 

She cried a few times, but it was necessary to her mental health.

 

She had plenty of money saved from when she worked as the information broker called Oracle, money she could easily subsist on for a long time before it was required to find a new job.

Maybe that was for the best too, it would be hard to clear her head if she avoided thinking about things, finding work could wait for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has packed her entire life into a few cardboard boxes and left Gotham City, the only city she's ever felt was her home.  
> But home now feels too confused. She's too confused and hurt, and feels terrible that she had to end her pregnancy.  
> So she's hitting the road, and trying to start fresh.  
> Oh, my dear readers, what next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fresh start on the beach.

* * *

 After several painful goodbyes, it was time to load up her rented trailer with the last of her cardboard boxes, her bed, furniture, and kitchenware.

Pretty much everything she owned.

 

She'd loved her tiny apartment, but she needed a fresh beginning.

She didn't know if she'd ever wear her uniform ever again.

 

Maybe it was time for a brand new career soon as well.

She had no shortage of skills or education.

She had glowing letters of referral and recommendation.

She also had a number of excellent employment offers from around the country.

 

But she just needed time and distance right now to sort life out.

 

* * *

 

She double checked her driving directions, filled up the tank of her powder-blue Volkswagen Beetle, and hit the interstate.

She had arranged to rent a bungalow in an upwardly-mobile town, right off the beach.

 

Her motorbike was shipped ahead, but everything else she owned was in the small trailer fastened behind her car.

 

She stopped for the night around the halfway point somewhere in Virginia at a small, well-kept motel right off the highway.

It was up on the crest of a hill and had spectacular views of the surrounding countryside and the mountains in the distance.

 

She took a good breath of the fresh air, it almost made her feel like things were all right with the world.

 

She found a food joint that advertised good barbeque and tried the house platter.

It lived up to the best she'd ever had, smokey, meaty, and melted in her mouth like butter.

It was so refreshing after what passed in Gotham for barbequed food.

The homemade sides were delicious, and she had to try the peach cobbler with ice cream for dessert.

There must be something about the country air that made every morsel taste better. Or perhaps it was just good country cooking. 

Even the coffee here tasted better. 

 

After dinner, she took a stroll to soak up the crisp fresh evening air.

It was very peaceful, with a breeze in the trees while evening birds and tree frogs were chirping, calling to one another.

 

She sent a text to Alfred to let him know that she was all right and had found a charming comfortable place for the night.

He was a worrier and didn't need any additional concerns about her. 

She texted her Dad too.

 

Her room was neat and very clean, the owners obviously took lots of pride in their business.

The sheets were bright white and crisp, and the bed was quite comfortable.

 

She watched some television and the local evening news.

The first story was about an escaped cow, and the second was a minor car accident.

 

What a difference, this was not Gotham anymore!

No talk of arch-criminals or crime sprees.

 

The weather was mild, so she opened the window near her bed for air realizing there were no bars.

She was so accustomed to them that it felt nice that they weren't needed.

 

She took a warm shower and crawled into bed and fell asleep rather fast.

She dreamt of cows and farms and roosters crowing.

 

When she opened her eyes, she swore the rooster in her dream was still crowing until she realized she was awake, and it wasn't a dream at all.

She peeked out of the window, and there was a chicken coop out back.

She wasn't dreaming.

 

That meant fresh eggs!

She smelled breakfast from the attached diner but wanted to run for a few miles before eating.

She pulled on a pair of stretchy pants and put her hair in a ponytail.

She wore a pair of sunglasses and set out.

She wondered why nobody else was jogging or running until she passed a few farms.

 

These were not office workers, but people who labored with their bodies.

They didn't need to jog.

 

A few people waved to her as she ran by, and she smiled and waved back.

Maybe she needed a job for herself that required more physical labor?

She always loved the feeling she got from being physical.

 

She tried to brainstorm as she ran.

Nothing distinct came to her, but there was plenty of time for that.

 

After breakfast with those tasty fresh eggs, bacon, hash browned potatoes, toast, and coffee, she packed her overnight bag and dropped off the room key.

It was time for the second leg of her journey.

 

Back on the highway, she put on some music to drive by.

She found herself smiling as she pulled off for gas.

Maybe she should have come South a long time ago, it was so peaceful and friendly here.

 

The gas attendant flirted with her, and she gave him a smile that sent him to the moon and back.

She had them check the car out, she still had a few hundred miles to go and didn't need to get stuck in the middle of nowhere.

He topped up her oil, and she suggested that he rotate the tires.

He agreed it was a smart idea.

 

She settled down in the waiting area and purchased some Twinkies for her sweet tooth.

He came out a few minutes later and mentioned she had a loose belt.

She asked if he could tighten it or if it needed replacing.

He asked how far she had to drive, then he recommended she purchase a new one.

 

"Sure, go ahead and replace it, please. Thanks!"

"Anything you say, ma'am!" He smiled.

Oh, he was a cute flirt, all right.

 

She felt better after having the car serviced, she still had a good amount of driving to go, and this was not a market run, after all.

 

The further she drove, the warmer the weather became.

 

Soon she pulled off her sweatshirt and wore just the tank top underneath.

 

She could get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,  
> Barbara is headed to a new life on the beach.  
> What will the future bring?  
> Good things we hope!  
> Don't you agree that she needs a new outlook?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara arrives and sets up house.

* * *

 

Her bungalow was perfect for her and larger than her Gotham apartment had been.

The views of the beach and ocean were great, and she wasn't too far from town to walk and get her morning coffee.

The town itself was charming, with art galleries and antique shops interspersed with supermarkets and gas stations.

And there was even a Starbucks! Yay!

It wasn't a huge tourist trap, but a real town where people lived and worked.

There were a few tourists and a small, but quaint, beach motel but they were outnumbered by 'townies'.

 

Neighbors regularly said hello and welcomed her.

Shopkeepers tried to remember what she liked and how she preferred her coffee.

 

There was a busy boat marina and there were several fishing piers.

The beach had soft sand, so different from the Gotham city beaches, and everything was clean and unlittered.

There was a small shop where a person could rent beach chairs and umbrellas for the day.

 

Being that her own front yard, if you can call it that, was simply a square of sand, she purchased her own beach chairs and an umbrella, and a small dining table for outdoors.

She put up a few window boxes and filled them with flowers from a local gardening center.

Her little bungalow was soon looking like a proper home, with a picket fence enclosing the front.

She painted the window shutters in bright pastels. 

She even had plenty of parking for both her bike and her car in the small garage at the back of the property.

 

She fixed herself some lunch and brought it outside to enjoy the sunshine.

She made sure to use a lot of sunblock on her milky skin or she would burn to a crisp, otherwise. 

 

Her next door neighbor stopped by to say hello.

They chatted over a bottle of wine.

Barbara had found herself feeling right at home here.

 

She found that running on the beach at dawn and sunset was cool and refreshing.

If she got too heated, she could jump right into the ocean.

She kept up her training as a matter of habit, as she was used to it.

 

She bought a surfboard and took a few lessons.

She got pretty good at it and was developing a nice tan too.

Who'd have thought that a redhead like her could have a tan?

Her cheeks were pink and she looked amazingly healthy and relaxed.

This was exactly what she needed.

 

* * *

 

It had now been two months after everything had happened.

She found herself changing a lot of things that had been making her miserable.

She kept in touch with a few close friends, with her father and with Alfred, who would relay messages to her two former lovers.

Alfred knew everything, of course.

How could he not?

But he was never one to pass judgment.

Their lives were already complicated enough.

 

* * *

 

Back in Gotham, Bruce felt like shit about everything, especially the way he had treated Barbara and Dick.

 

He'd apologized to Dick, and admitted that he deserved the cracked jaw he'd gotten. 

Bruce admitted that he could have handled the whole thing like a man instead of a selfish and jealous bastard.

He apologized for a great many things, and though it still stung him, Dick made peace with Bruce once more.

 

A few weeks later, he realized what a wonderful thing he'd had with Barbara, and thrown it away. 

He was angry at the whole world, and everyone in his path was burned or pushed out. 

He'd lost a few close friendships and made a few new enemies. 

In the end, he hurt himself most of all.

 

If Barbara could start again fresh, maybe that was what he needed to do as well.

He was in a jail of his own making, and it was past time to be free again.

He wanted to become the man that earned respect instead of the one that forced you to cower in fear.

 

Batman needed fear to do his job, but Bruce didn't. 

Somehow the two had bled together, and Bruce had used fear to control his friends and family.

 

He wasn't like that years ago when he began as Batman.

He had been much younger and still had hope. 

He wanted that back again, that feeling that things will be getting better.

 

He started forcing himself to do better until it became a habit as easy as brushing his teeth.

People began looking up to him once more, and former friends returned.

 

He asked Dick one day how things were with him and Barbara, and said in advance that he wasn't trying to hurt him.

Dick had believed him, he had changed for the better these past few months.

He admitted that maybe his feelings for Barbara were more from his youthful memories of her than from anything recent.

She was his first love and he admitted having had a few trysts along the way.

He wasn't sure anymore that they were destined to marry, it was more of a dream for him alone than a solid reality.

They'd both changed so much over the past few years, and he had to find what made him happy.

He told Bruce that they'd left off as friends, but had never actually broken up.

 

"Do you still want her though Dick? If you do I'll leave it alone. I don't want to take her from you if you still have those feelings. But I want you to know that I have feelings for her too. I promise not to hit you over the head with them anymore or go sneaking behind your back. I hope that I'm not the same asshole I used to be."

"Give me some time to think about it, okay Bruce? A few days and I'll be able to give you an answer. It's just too weird for now."

 

* * *

 

 Dick had been considering whether or not he still wanted to marry Barbara. But did she want to marry him?

He concluded that it was mostly the memories of what they'd had years ago when they were both much younger. 

He wanted to fool around and he had been with a few other girls but never brought it up it to Babs.

He was sure she played the field too, she wasn't one to settle for celibacy.

Once you had a taste, it was pretty hard to go without.

And he had been the one to leave without telling her, looking back that was a cowardly thing to do to someone that you love.

 

He decided that although he still loved her, and always would, he wasn't _in love_ with her any longer, marriage wasn't a good idea because things had changed too much.

He was still young and wanted more life experience first before he settled down to married life.

 

* * *

 

"Would it be alright if I call Barbara to see how she is, or not?" Bruce asked a few days later.

"Yeah, I guess it would be alright, you can call her. I'm not infatuated with her any longer.  Just don't propose or anything yet. Hell, if you proposed to _anyone_ I'd probably pass out from the shock!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> Barbara seems happy in her little Florida bungalow.  
> Small town life seems to agree with her.  
> But what of her own heart?  
> She deserves the love of a good man.  
> Let's hope that she finds it.
> 
> Bruce and Dick have come to a few conclusions about their respective lives too.  
> Bruce realized that he's tired of being an asshole.
> 
> Dick realized that although he's always going to love Barbara, he isn't sure that marriage is the best choice anymore for them both. He wants a few more years of the single life, and I can't really blame him.
> 
> Bruce has admitted that he still has feelings for Barbara, but this time seeks Dick's permission to pursue her.  
> Wow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara begins to move forward with her life.

 

Barbara had asked Alfred to keep her location and phone number secret from Bruce and Dick.

She needed the time away to rethink her priorities.

 

She'd felt used and hurt by Bruce, and Dick was probably still living in the past back when they were first in love with each other.

But that was a long time ago.

She felt as though she wasn't that same young starry-eyed girl any longer.

 

She was tired of not being trusted to do her job after years of experience patrolling Gotham's streets. 

That was the same reason Dick had left.

 

He was his own man, his own hero, and was very capable of making his own decisions.

 

Bruce had to learn to trust his teammates, but nobody could make that change but him.

 

She was still sad about the pregnancy, maybe she might have been a better mother than she originally imagined.

 

The timing had been awful, and she didn't want to put any guilt on anyone.

 

She was always so good when she was dealing with Tim and Damian and Jason.

She soothed them and ended their minor squabbles.

 

Maybe she would actually be a good mother one day.

But not if the price was tearing apart a family that was hanging by a thread.

 

Distance had given her better hindsight.

She wasn't angry any longer, just regretted the mistakes she'd made.

 

She needed some romance or something fun to distract herself.

She checked out the local events listed online and found a few activities that sounded like fun.

If she happened to meet someone, that was just a bonus.

 

* * *

 

 

She made her weekly call to Alfred to check on the family.

He had a lot of news, and they had a pleasant long chat.

Alfred had spent an afternoon giving her several cooking lessons before she left Gotham.

He asked how her cooking was coming along.

She told him of her many hits and misses.

 

He asked if she were pursuing a social life.

From anyone else it would be nosy, but not Alfred. Never him!

 

She admitted that she was ready to get her toes wet, and shared her latest information concerning local activities, and he was pleased to hear it.

He mentioned that Bruce had gone through many changes, and was becoming more of the man that he was years ago when he began his mission.

 

Dick and Bruce had mended fences and were cordial again, and Dick had hugged his father before heading home to Bludhaven.

Barbara was really happy to hear that.

 

Alfred had also mentioned that Dick had finally moved on, and was living with a "lady friend".

That was interesting!

She was happy for him, it's not always a good idea to marry too soon, or the first girl that you fall for.

 

Alfred agreed enthusiastically.

 

He casually mentioned that Master Bruce had asked how she was doing.

"You can say I'm doing much better, tell him that I said thanks for asking"

 

They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

 

* * *

 

"So, did you find out how Barbara's doing, Alfred? I'm worried about how we left things off."

"She asked me to say that she was doing much better, Master Bruce."

"Hmm, do you think I should ask to visit her, or is it too soon? I miss her more than I thought I would. I keep thinking about the mistakes I made, how I hurt her. I was a stubborn ass, Alfred. It doesn't feel the same without her. Do you think she might ever forgive me?"

"Anything is possible, sir."

"Could you ask her for me, please?"

"I shall bring up the subject with Miss Gordon the next time we speak."

"Thank you, Alfred. You're the only contact I have with her, and I appreciate it."

 

* * *

 

Barbara had signed up for half a dozen activities, events, and socials.

She'd made some friends amongst her neighbors, and asked their advice before she decided on what to pursue.

She was enjoying life again and felt that her broken heart was nearly healed.

 

The local hike she took was nice but it consisted of families more than singles.

The "painting and wine" class was fun, everyone had a great time painting, and got a bit tipsy too.

 

She met some single girls there that asked her to come out to a bar with them, so they all met up the next night.

She got dressed up, did her hair and makeup and wore an actual dress.

The mirror gave her confidence, she looked damn good!

She called a cab to pick her up and left her car keys at home.

 

When she arrived the place was boisterous with people talking, flirting, and complaining about work.

She joined her new friends and bought the first round of drinks.

She later treated the table with a bottle of tequila, and they all did shots, laughing and joking.

 

A band started warming up on stage, she didn't realize there was going to be any music.

As soon as they began playing she was on the dance floor with her friends dancing like she hadn't a care in the world.

A few men had asked her to dance, and her friends encouraged her to go for a spin.

 

It was a great bar, located right on the beach.

Nothing like anything back home and there was an island vibe, it was so fun and casual.

Her friends mentioned that they went there every week and begged Barbara to come again.

She promised she would.

 

As the night appeared to soon become morning she hugged all her new friends good night and called for a taxi.

She danced around her home remembering what a great night she'd had while humming a tune to herself.

She took a fast shower to rinse herself off and climbed into bed. 

She slept better that night than she had in a long time.

 

The next night there was a dance at the local Knights Of Columbus Hall.

Her neighbor said it drew a young crowd, and they donated most of the entry fees to charity.

Couldn't hurt to go, could it?

Her schedule was busy, and she was having fun once more and meeting a lot of new friends.

Her life was better than it had been in a long, long time.

 

* * *

 

Soon it was time for her weekly chat with Alfred again.

She missed him, she said, and he missed her as well.

 

He brought up that Bruce had asked if it was all right to visit.

"I'm not sure, what do you think of the idea Alfred?"

 

"Perhaps he's finally ready. He sincerely misses you. That took a lot for him to admit, you know."

 

"Tell him that I'll call him to discuss it. Maybe the time is finally right."

 

They spoke about everything, and Barbara said that she was enjoying herself here, and making friends.

He was happy for her and reminded her she deserved to be happy.

 

After they hung up, she thought about Bruce.

She really hadn't bothered thinking of him in months.

 

She found work to do from home and made some new friends and found that she actually missed him a little.

She missed them all.

 

She used her burner phone and left him a message while he was out patrolling.

 

She was almost afraid to hear his voice again, not sure she trusted herself and how she'd react. 

 

If he had truly changed-- she wondered if he really had, but Alfred always read Bruce perfectly, even from rooms away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is feeling wonderful. She has a job, friends, and a busy social life.  
> Her weekly chats with Alfred are the best therapy she knows of.
> 
> Bruce seems to have lost his asshat and is back to being human again.
> 
> Should she invite him to visit, or travel back to Gotham to keep her location a secret?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always what we planned for.
> 
> Sometimes life throws you with something completely unexpected.

 

* * *

 

She never saw **that** coming.

 

She didn't even know that it was possible.

But it was.

 

Even though it was admittedly very rare, but entirely possible.

 

Could she go through this again, or was this just meant to be?

 

"Doctor, are you _sure_?"

"Okay, yes, I will, thank you."

 

She disconnected the call feeling shaken.

 

She'd spoken to Bruce a few days ago, he would be there soon, and yet she was still unable to process what her brain was busy telling her.

 

It seemed so unreal, she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

 

He seemed to have changed just as Alfred had told her, and he apologized to her for all the hurt.

 

He asked to see her, and she finally relented after hours of talk.

 

She may as well wait until he gets there, and see how he reacts.

 

She took a deep breath and washed her face with cold water.

 

No need for tears, what is, just is. 

 

She looked in the mirror, and tried to cover the redness but stopped.

No more hiding.

 

Let him see her, raw emotions and all.

She ran a brush through her hair, her hands still shaking slightly.

_Come on Gordon, get your shit together, you're not some weak trembling flower! You are Batgirl!_

 

She heard a car pull up, it had to be him.

 

There was a firm knock at the door and she walked across the room and opened it.

 

He stood there looking as gorgeous as ever, holding a huge bouquet.

"Hi. I've missed you," he said with a sheepish smile.

 

She pasted a smile on her face, "I missed you too. I can't believe you actually came. I wasn't sure you would."

 

He saw through her smile, it didn't reach her eyes.

 

"What's wrong, Barbara? Please don't tell me that it's nothing. Your face never lies about your emotions."

 

"Bruce. I'm glad you're finally here. Come in, we really need to talk."

 

She walked him over to the couch and they both sat down.

 

This wasn't going to be easy at all.

 

* * *

 

"And they're completely sure?" He took both of her hands in his looking into her eyes.

 

She tried not to cry, really tried, but a single tear slid down her cheek despite her best efforts.

 

"Yes, they retested me twice. They're sure, and the symptoms all match up. I'm as shocked as you are."

 

"You're not alone now, I'm here for you as long as you'll let me be. This time no more lies, I promise on my parent's graves."

 

He held her and the tears broke free.

He let her cry.

 

He shed a few of his own tears.

It was unbelievable but very true.

 

He should have never let her go in the first place, but he had to let her choose her own path.

 

"Barbara I want to say something to you, I had it all planned in my head, and it hasn't changed with this news. Barbara Jean Gordon, I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time. I want to try again, the right way. No more lies. Do you think I can have another chance to prove myself?"

 

She looked deeply into his eyes, and he looked sincere.

 

 _"If you break my heart, I will punish you, Bruce Wayne. I know every vulnerable spot on your body."_ Her eyes were fierce.

 

"I know, I'll try to not hurt you ever again," he sighed, and then he kissed her.

 

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

* * *

  

"So, how much longer will it be now, four months?"

 

"I'm at the halfway point now. Twenty weeks down, and twenty more to go. I'd been feeling kind of strange, I was still getting morning sickness and my breasts were still sore and swollen. My stomach is still almost flat, I'd have never known."

 

"Isn't that unusual?"

 

"I don't think so, my muscles were holding me in like a girdle, thanks to all that training. I'd have never noticed. Oh, here's a copy of the sonogram on my phone."

 

Bruce examined the photo, enlarging it to see all of the detail.

"My God, it's a whole tiny person! I can see the eyes and fingers and... is that what I think it is?" he pointed somewhere approximately in the middle.

 

She smiled. "After everything we've been through if you don't recognize one of those! Yes, that's exactly what you think it is, a penis, in miniature."

 

He smiled ear to ear. A boy! Another boy, hah! He felt a bit of pride, even though his brain knew that gender was mostly a chance meeting.

It was stupid but primal, he imagined.

They'd never meant to have a child, but this was like some external force had conspired to create this, and would not be denied.

 

"I'm going to do this right this time around, we have a second chance and something says that I'd better not screw it up. You decide when and where. You get to make all the choices, I'll just foot the bills," he smiled at her.

She liked his smile, she didn't get to see it very often, but for the last hour, all he did was smile like a kid with a new toy.

Who the hell was this, and what did he do with Bruce Wayne?

 

Wait, hold the door a minute, foot the bills for exactly what? Did she miss something?

 

"Bruce, did I miss part of this conversation, or am I confused? Are you talking bills for the baby, or--?"

 

"Oh damn! I got confused and forgot something very important. Don't move!"

 

He went down on one knee, and pulled an ornate box out of his pocket, opening it for her to see inside.

The sparkle was blinding.

 

"Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?"

 

She blinked.

 

She blinked again and shook her head to clear out any cobwebs.

 

Her brain stopped working and she forgot how to speak for a minute, she just mutely nodded her head up and down, and held out her left hand.

 

Maybe she was crazy and it would never work with Bruce, but at this moment it felt exactly right.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to make some important phone calls.  
> Nobody was ever going to believe this!  
> She had so many plans to make for the future.
> 
> used one of TFR's writing prompts.  
> #tfr

* * *

 

She'd called her father first.

Bruce felt that is was his place to call as they'd been friends for years, but Barbara knew the famous Gordon temper too well.

 

Dad would probably break his jaw. 

 

As it was, it began pretty awfully.

 

He was madder than a wet hen and squawking just as much with more curses than she'd heard in a long long time.

 

She eventually calmed him down, swearing that if he laid one hand on her fiance, she would never speak to him again.

 

It took a while, but she finally got her point across.

 

He said that he was happy if she was happy, but he still held out a threat if Bruce ever hurt her.

 

He was hoping that her whole vigilante thing was over, but she said that it was, for now.

 

Bruce chose to tell Dick himself.

 

Dick wasn't too upset hearing the news, he was already living with a girlfriend and had tried to move on.

 

He actually wasn't that surprised.

 

"Bruce I know she loves you, just don't break her heart, okay?"

 

"I won't, not this time." He promised.

 

* * *

 

 "Should we have mentioned the baby?" she asked.

 

"No, let there be at least one surprise left. We'll fly home and tell the others ourselves if Dick hasn't already.

Thanks for letting me tell Alfred, he was overjoyed.

Do you want an engagement party, or bridal shower, or bachelorette party or whatever it is women do?" He asked, not really wanting to know what goes on at a bachelorette party or bridal shower.

 

"Maybe, yes I think that I do, actually.

I can use some positive stuff in my life.

Let's focus on the wedding for now.

 

If there is a baby shower I'd rather not jinx it, I'd rather have that after the baby comes."

 

She smiled, picturing the future.

 

"Well unless I screw this up I'm going to marry you," he smiled his irresistible smile at her.

 

"In that case, you'd better _not_ screw it up!" She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, and she kissed him.

 


End file.
